Slightly Drunk
by Lain Lang
Summary: Challenge Drabble with Ron and Hermione. Hermione doesn't like when Ron drinks, but he changes her mind...


Slightly Drunk

Written by Lain Lang

N/A: This drabble was written for a Fic Challenge in "Not as a Last Resort" Forum, received a 'Best Kiss' prize! XD Sorry if there is any english typos...

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" Everyone was shouting his name and hitting with theirs fists on the table.

Ron was drinking a mug of beer bigger than his head, on the opposite side of the table and doing the same thing, was Seamus. They were concentrated on drinking.

And not long after, one of them lowed an empty mug.

"And the winner is… Ron! Again!" Harry announced, raising his friend's arm.

Seamus had just lowed his empty mug when Harry announced the winner.

"You're unbeatable!" said Seamus, breathless.

"Thanks" said Ron, modestly and shaking his friend's hand "You should train more."

And the whole table was congratulating him and commenting his unbeatable time on drinking one pint of beer in a record time. The whole table, except Hermione Granger.

She didn't know how he was going to apparate home without, I don't know, leaving part of his liver somewhere. Among all the things he could be good at, he is good at this. She sighed.

"Hey, Hermione…"

Ron started and threw his arm around her, startling her and she, automatically, backed away a little, putting her hand on his chest to keep a certain distance.

Ron just laughed and approached her ear.

"Would you like to take me home tonight?"

And that warm and intoxicated breath was felt on her ear.

"Do you really need help?" she said, ironically.

Ron laughed again.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am" he whispered in her ear, as he didn't want the others to hear.

She looked at him, not believing what she was hearing. Before the challenge, he already drunk the amount that could beat a hippogriff and now he says he isn't drunk? He wouldn't have accepted the challenge if he wasn't!

"Ok, then let's go!"

Ron stood up.

"Where-" she started, but was cut by him.

"We're leaving, I have to take Hermione home"

The whole table of friends laughed and one even commented.

"You mean, Hermione is going to take you home, right? 'Cause you might actually lose a limb apparating by yourself!"

Hermione let a small grin out; she wasn't the only one that thought that. Ron laughed, but didn't say anything, just took her hand and left the pub.

"I think it's better if I take you home…" she said, as soon as they were out of the pub.

Ron turned to face her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and reached out for her wand in her pocket, but before she could took it out, Ron appareted and pulled her along.

"Ron!" she scowled at him as soon as she landed.

"Shh!" he put a hand on her month.

Hermione could feel again that smell of alcohol.

"We are in your backyard…" he whispered and then took his hand away.

"How did you…" she said, also whispering.

"Told you I wasn't that drunk"

She was impressed, but tried to hide it.

"You don't like when I drink" Ron said, looking at her, it wasn't a question.

"It's not that, Ron…" she started, almost apologetically.

"I'm not angry, Hermione" he said, in a relaxed tone, teasing her.

"You know… you really are not that drunk" she said, after all, he could do all the things she said he couldn't and even noticed her feelings about it, the guy that has the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Well, but I'm still a little…" his smile grew.

For a moment, Hermione stood there not getting his reason to say that. But, she stopped thinking as he kissed her right then.

And there goes that beer smell, now with the taste too. But this time, she didn't want to back away, his lips were cold and soft because of the recent drinking, and they tasted bittersweet.

Hermione pulled his head by the neck with one hand, as the other hand pulled the front of his shirt.

Ron pulled her with both his arms by her waist, keeping her close to him.

When Hermione started to feel too hot, Ron stopped the kiss and backed away a little, but kept his hands rested on her waist.

"You still don't like that I drink?" he was still smiling, again teasing her.

Hermione didn't respond, her hands were now resting on his chest, but she blushed a little.

Ron laughed.

"I'm going home" he said, taking his hands off her and gently pulling her head.

"Good night, Hermione" he gave a peck on her forehead and let her go.

"You sure you can go home by yourself?" She said, worried, holding his arm, preventing him to go.

Ron looked back at her and grinned.

"You _really_ want to take me home…"

Hermione blushed again and release his arm in an instant.

"Bye, Ron!"

He laughed more, but tried to keep the noise down.

"Bye, Hermione"

*CRACK*

Hermione embraced herself because of the cold, but her face was still warm. She smiled to her backyard.

Maybe she did like when Ron drinks.


End file.
